


Solitude

by haydenhoe



Category: Star Wars, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Death, General Hux - Freeform, Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenhoe/pseuds/haydenhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux has been killed and Kylo Ren is not the same. (Could be read along with my other fic Alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> I was sobbing buckets while writing this 

Solitude 

Hux was dead.   
Gone.   
He had been overseeing an attack on the Resistance, on some faraway system, when he'd been shot by some irrelevant Resistance scum, who had later been killed herself. 

Kylo Ren had been told this by Supreme Leader Snoke, who'd informed him that the General would be replaced swiftly.

Kylo bowed his head and exited the hall Snoke resided in. He marched hurriedly down the Finalizer's corridors, stormtroopers dashing out of his way. He stopped at Hux's bedroom, and punched in the entrance code. 

The door slid open and Kylo stepped inside. The first wave of grief struck him hard, and he sank to his knees, the door shutting behind him. He thrust his masked head in his hands, and felt the anger, disbelief and utter sorrow build up in his body and mix together to create a poisonous cocktail of emotions.

Supreme Leader Snoke had always told him to suppress his feelings, to feel nothing. But losing Hux didn't just raise emotions. It emptied Kylo, turning him into hollow husk, one that would never be the same. 

Kylo curled up, so that his head was resting on his knees, and his gloved hands clutched the carpet tightly, until his fingers cramped with pain. 

The first tears began to fall underneath the mask. A trickle turned into a stream, becoming a waterfall, and the lithe, skilled Knight of Ren was reduced to a weeping mess, sobs distorted by his mask, fingers grasping at carpet threads.

Books flew from the shelf, pillows launched themselves off the bed, and the refresher started spurting water everywhere. The Force was responding to Kylo's grief and anger, and causing the inanimate objects to come to life as a result of it. 

This only made Kylo sob harder, and so more strange things started to happen, one such thing being Hux's Greatcoat flung itself off its hook and onto the floor. Kylo retrieved it and draped it around his shoulders. Hux's musky, smoky scent remained on the fabric, and Kylo tore off his mask so he could bury his face in the material. 

He remembered Snoke had said Hux would be easily replaced. That fool. No one could replace Hux! Hux, who was so much more than just a General in the First Order. He was Kylo Ren's best friend, lover, partner in crime. Hux meant more to Kylo than anything, the Knights of Ren, the Starkiller base and even Snoke paled in comparison to his beautiful, exquisite Hux. 

How could Snoke replace him? There was no one, no soul in the galaxy or beyond that could replace him, no one that could fill the gaping hole ripped through his heart.

Kylo silently begged for Hux to haunt him, to linger in the real world, even only in spirit. He never wanted to forget anything about Hux, not his cut-glass accent Kylo loved to listen to, not his bright ginger hair Kylo would entangle his fingers in late at night. Not his hands, that had touched just about every part of Kylo. 

He heard a plaintive meow come from under the bed. Kylo snapped out of his daze and looked to the left, where a plump ginger cat padded across the floor, avoiding the items strewn across it. She looked up expectantly at Kylo, chirruping loudly. 

Kylo sniffed and shook his head.  
"Sorry baby, he's not coming back." he choked the lump in his throat making it difficult to speak. 

Millicent crawled onto Kylo's knees and head butted his armoured chest. He removed his gloves and petted her head.  
"I'll look after you now, promise." said Kylo, salty tears falling onto the cat's soft fur. He scooped up the purring cat and held her against his chest, kissing her head lightly.   
"You'll be safe with me." he whispered, almost too quietly to hear. 

There they sat, man and cat, both broken, both mourning someone that meant very much to them indeed. 

A week later, a new General was appointed. General Tajaq, his name was. Kylo hated him with a passion.

He was a small, wiry man, unlike Hux's broad form. His eyes were squinty and black, not like Hux's pale, icy ones Kylo used to love getting lost in. His skin was tan and flawed, unlike Hux's pale, perfect skin, warm to the touch. 

General Tajaq had a strange accent too, and not good strange like Hux's, who's voice was piercing and scary, yet when alone, became soft and gentle, Kylo's favourite sound. 

General Tajaq didn't do things the way Hux did. He was a perpetual dawdler, whereas Hux would always get straight to the point. He didn't put all his effort into his work like Hux did.

He had already moved into Hux's room, touching everything and tainting it with his disgusting scent, snoring on the bed that Kylo and Hux used to share intimate moments on. Millicent would always try and sneak back in there, and General Tajaq disliked her, kicking her whenever she appeared.

Kylo always came to her rescue, as it was his vow to Hux to protect her. Once he'd retrieved her, he'd give Tajaq a look so steely it was a miracle he didn't turn to stone.

Kylo cherished Millicent, as she was the only piece of Hux he had left, other than his Greatcoat. Tajaq had one of those as well. Kylo wanted to rip it off and smother him with it.

The pain of Hux's passing never quite faded. Every night that week, Kylo ran his fingers over the faded lovebites on his neck, praying they'd never disappear completely. 

His nights were spent sleepless, Millicent curled up on his lap, burning through cigarettes and alcohol, not caring if they damaged him. He was too emotionally damaged to notice any physical harm. 

Kylo still loved Hux, with all his heart, soul and energy, even if the General was no longer alive. E just couldn't understand why Snoke, Phasma and all of them weren't so distraught. Hux was dead! 

The date of his funeral crept closer and closer, edging towards Kylo. He had two panic attacks the night prior to it, shaking and screaming, mind filling with terrible thoughts, the worst being the obvious:

YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN.

Eventually, he passed out from sheer exhaustion. His mind was blank, no dreams had come to him since his lover's life was abruptly taken. Millicent curled up on his sleeping form, suffering grief of her own.

Hux's funeral was a crude affair, less than he deserved. Various officers were gathered, including Captain Phasma. Some were upset, Lieutenant Mitaka shed a tear or two, but the rest looked as if they couldn't wait to leave. 

Kylo was chosen to give a eulogy at the ceremony. What he wanted to do was spill his very soul into it, and give Hux the most meaningful farewell speech he could muster, yet in reality he spoke utter nonsense about Hux being a hardworking individual, and he'd be sorely missed.

He wouldn't be 'sorely missed', Hux's death had caused Kylo to change completely, his thoughts were now only of Hux, he no longer cared about Snoke or the Resistance, just the raw, empty pain he felt. 

The coffin was sealed shut, so Ren could not lay eyes on Hux, even in death. It ate away at him, and he wished he could take his lightsaber and slash it open so that he may see Hux again. 

Once the coffin had been cremated, the ashes were scattered into empty space. Kylo could not bear to watch this, and so skulked off back to his quarters. He came across General Tajaq in the corridor, and made sure to hit his shoulder hard passing him. 

He collapsed, crying yet again in his room, while Millicent paced the room, wailing in sorrow.

As he lay there, on the floor, using Hux's Greatcoat as a blanket, sobbing his heart out, that the thought finally set in, after more than a week of hazy grief.

Hux was dead.  
Kylo was left alone.  
Alive, yet not living.  
In Solitude.

**Author's Note:**

> If you cried, I'm sorry. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
